


Code

by MikkiNigatsu9



Series: MakoHaru Week 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Café, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, college days, date, harumako, love declaration, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkiNigatsu9/pseuds/MikkiNigatsu9
Summary: Makoto and Haru are on a date at their usual cafe. Not one for PDA, Haru has his own way of expressing his feelings to Makoto.-Prompt: Favorite Song Lyrics or (NSFW) Semipublic/Public(mine is SFW)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My third contribution to MakoHaru Week 2016.
> 
> The prompt is (NSFW) Public! xD But I really wanted to write something fluffy. So, here's a very brief "SFW Public" snippet instead. (I didn't even reach 1,000 words with this one!)

     Makoto knows that Haru has his own way of saying he loves him. Like when Haru rubs Makoto's earlobe and ruffles his hair for no particular reason. Or when Haru's knuckles graze the back of Makoto's hand when they're walking side by side in public because, sometimes, he’s too shy to lock fingers. Or when Haru takes Makoto's offered hand, out of the bath or the pool, even though he doesn't need help. It's all wordless and beautiful. And typical Haru.

But Makoto has noticed recently, that Haru has been saying his name more often. It happens spontaneously. Sometimes, on days like today when they're on a date, sitting quietly at their table by a window in the usual cafe, Makoto will hear his name drift from Haru's lips in a near-whisper. And he'll look at Haru, finding those blue eyes stuck on him in a dreamy gaze, like sparkles on a sunlit ocean. Then, Haru will raise his voice just enough for the name to ring clear. "Makoto."

It's so different from before. When Haru says it now, the syllables sound like shorthand for something else, some small but bright design conveying a precious message. _Maybe…_

Is it vain for Makoto to think his name is code for _I love you_? Just the idea does more to warm him on this winter day than the half-full cup of hot coffee before him.

"Just say it," Haru utters.

But Makoto doesn't hear it. Not with the distant chatter of fellow customers clouding their space. Haru shifts attention to the window, though the morning rush of people outside hardly interests him.

"What did you say?" Makoto asks.

Haru's eyes shift back to him for a moment. "Say _I love you_.”

Makoto’s mouth snaps open and his heart jumps to his throat. “Huh?” He realizes a whole few seconds later that Haru indeed said _I love you_ —out loud! For the first time! But is Haru telling Makoto to say _I love you,_ or telling him _I love you_?Knowing Haru, it probably means both.

Haru crosses his arms on the table and stares at his almost empty glass of water. His ears and cheeks glow pink and a simple smile forms his lips. 

A flittering discontent that Makoto failed to recognize earlier hits him, and he realizes that he longs to say those three words to Haru more often. It may not be needed. They are confident in their love, secure enough in their relationship to _not_ have to say those things.  But even if it's unnecessary, it's not bad to be straightforward sometimes.

Makoto reaches across the table and caresses Haru's forearm through its sleeve. Their eyes meet and he sees in Haru's blue orbs streams of anticipation, cool and fast flowing. Makoto drowns in that refreshing aura.

“I love you, Haruka.” The words are crystal. Unmistakable.

The declaration draws attention from families and couples at nearby tables, but it doesn’t matter. Haru’s eyes brighten like every star in the universe is in them. He mouths a syllable but nothing comes out. Then, he shelters Makoto’s hand under his.

That smile broadens and he replies with equal clarity, "Makoto." 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a snippet. I hope it was enjoyable despite its brevity.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
